1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet with a cabinet body and a cover, wherein the cover projects with lateral shoulders past the lateral walls of the cabinet body, which extend in a direction of a cabinet depth.
2. Description of Prior Art
Switchgear cabinets of this type are often employed at locations which are exposed to environmental elements. In this case the lateral walls act as water sluices, which lead the water running down from the cover away. If several switchgear cabinets need to be placed side by side, the individual covers have to be removed and exchanged for a cover extending over all lateral walls. The individual covers are no longer needed.
Therefore, expansion of an existing switchgear cabinet by adjoining it with others is very expensive.